Arch
by AmaraIlluser
Summary: Third Chapter! Why did I call it "Arch", mweh heh heh, if you know about nobility, you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

Reluctantly, Vivi and the rest returned to the mansion, Vivi slumped on the couch, beginning to get lost in thought. What does that person want with me? She knows my name. I can't be sure if she's demon or not…I don't sense any demonic aura, that one from before we ran into her completely disappeared.

"Say, Vivi, you ran into someone?" Felton asked, coming up from behind Vivi. "Was she pretty?"

"Eleanor will kill you if you ask that with such confidence." Vivi replied, still trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, "Besides, she had an umbrella, so I couldn't tell who she was. For all I know it's one of those brat's relatives. I just want this to be done and over with. It's-"

"I'm afraid I can't be very brief with this, I am on here on my own accord. It's not like I have any interest in this whole human/demon issue." A voice said. A dust of red and black appeared, a lavender haired woman appearing from it. She wore a simple black dress and heels, a smirk on her face. "I'm here to see my side of the bet, before my siblings get involved."

Vivi gave no reply, he only scowled, and this demon had a lot of nerve barging in like that. She shouldn't even be able to come through the barrier…

"Geez! You're so boring. This is why I enjoyed living in France for half a century a few hundred years back, how time flies. It must be increasingly rapid with your current situation; you're starting to reek with the scent of pessimistic gloom." She said.

Every corner of Vivi's mind screamed out in rejection. The confidence, the criticism, the smile, this demon was basically the Old Geezer. Before he could reply, Felton laughed a bit, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but, just who are you?"

The demon smiled, "Well, people below my level are to address me as Arch Duchess, but, since Vivi here is a relative of the Demon King, I'll make an exception." Arch duchess, this woman was clearly not one to antagonize. Right now she was only humoring Vivi's disrespectful attitude, if he pushed any further, this demon could seriously do some damage. "I should explain myself more clearly." She added. "I am worshipped through the ages. I go by many aliases as well. Venus, Aphrodite, Bastet. But my name is Vivadine. Simple, no?"

Felton smiled, noticing the pattern. Vivi frowned, not really following what was going on. "This is the great demon Vivadine. Youngest of the Seven Siblings. You've heard of them, right? The Seven Siblings are a group of powerful demons." He explained. "They each represent one of the Seven Sins we, as demons, live under."

Vivadine smiled, pleased that someone was aware of the situation. "Bingo, and, me being the Representative for all things referring to romance and such, made a bet with the Old Geezer not too long ago. Don't disappoint me Vivi; I wanna see the look on his face when he's proved wrong before he kicks the bucket."


	2. Chapter 3

Hana galloped over to Momo's shop. "Momo, can I see the flowers now?" She asked, smiling widely at the…short for his age boy.

He raised his head, lifting a basket filled with chrysanthemums. "Right here. I'd give them to you for free, but my sister would kill me if I did that. Try to pick fast, looks like another customer's here already." He said, pointing to a woman admiring the other flowers in the shop's window.

Hana nodded, delicately picking up a rosy pink flower. "This one! This one! Hana likes this one." She said, pressing the petals to her nose, the smile still plastered.

"Oi, don't buy expensive flowers like that," Vivi said, coming up from behind, annoyed by, none other than the fact that Hana was once again around the brat. "Hurry up and pick one already, you're holding up the line and it's bright out here." He said, rubbing his head, squinting from the sun. It was particularly bright today, bloody sun.

The woman admiring the flowers raised her head, "You mustn't worry, I was just looking around. I'm awful at taking care plants." She said, smiling a bit, her features were hidden by a dark blue umbrella, her face a dark silhouette.

Vivi shrugged, "See? The brat can't even manage to get paying customers, every time we're here at least." He said, glaring at the human child.

Momo scowled at him, "That's because you're dreary and evil presence scares them away. It ain't my fault."

Hana, unaware of the argument the two were having, turned back to the woman. "You like flowers? You should buy one! It doesn't matter if you can't take care of it." She said, slightly making a point, like her usual, odd self.

Faintly smiling, the woman laughed, "I see, that means that I'd wasting my money on flowers that would die. I can't bare that. I'm only visiting this town for a brief time." She explained, "I must say, it's an impressive town though. Earlier I saw a grand mansion in the forest, it looked somewhat pitiful, all cut off from the outside like that."

Hana's smile faltered a bit, "It's not! It's real nice place." She protested.

"Yes, I'm sure it is, I plan on visiting the residents of the place. For…business, you could say."

That's when Vivi jumped in, walking in between Hana and the woman. He didn't like where this was going, this person was hiding something, and acting slightly suspicious. "That's my mansion. So why are you? It's no wonder you're not bothering with the flowers here." He asked, glaring at the woman.

A snide laugh could be heard from the woman, "If you want to ask questions, go back to your mansion and I'll explain, I'd rather not make a scene here, Duke Vivi."


End file.
